Changes in the capillary lactate and 2-deoxy-D-glucose uptake were studied in the developing brain. The cerebral capillaries isolated from the brain of young and adult rats were found to have a reciprocal affinity for these substances which is in agreement with the reported differences in BBB permeability for lactate glucose analogues observed during development.